


shivers running down my spine, your skin close to mine (my five senses make my heart defenseless)

by leifstroganoff



Series: dancing with the devil [3]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft sex, the absolute softest giggliest sex combined with leif's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leifstroganoff/pseuds/leifstroganoff
Summary: As her fingers brush against his skin, tingling where cold digits skim over warm skin, it feels illusory and fantastical, like the thoughts that he’s pushed to the back of his mind for a month now are roaming free in front of him; except that it’s real and it’s really her fingers that are pushing against his chest and drinking in warm skin, and it’s really her lips that are moving in perfect time with his, light and airy, but still driven with a passion that he’d missed, and it’s really her lips that uttered the L word with an ease that he never would’ve imagined from her mere minutes ago.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Leif Donnelly
Series: dancing with the devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	shivers running down my spine, your skin close to mine (my five senses make my heart defenseless)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so 👉🏻👈🏻 this started as me just wanting to do a smutshot where it would've fit into ch 7 of "i love you (ain't that the worst thing you've ever heard?)" but because of who i am as a person it turned into more of just a leif's pov thing with a lot of Him Thinking About Stuff while they figure it out

Leif feels his heart racing as Zoey plants a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, and then brings it back up to his lips again with an honest-to-god _giggle_ that leaves his stomach fluttering as her fingers deftly unbutton his cardigan and then immediately his button up and _holy shit_ ; he can’t tell if it’s the wine making it harder to think or the way her hands immediately start roaming when she’s pushed aside the clothes in the way. 

As her fingers brush against his skin, tingling where cold digits skim over warm skin, it feels illusory and fantastical, like the thoughts that he’s pushed to the back of his mind for a month now are roaming free in front of him; except that it’s _real_ and it’s really her fingers that are pushing against his chest and drinking in warm skin, and it’s really her lips that are moving in perfect time with his, light and airy, but still driven with a passion that he’d missed, and it’s really her lips that uttered the L word with an ease that he never would’ve imagined from her mere minutes ago. 

_I think I love you._

He can’t even describe the emotions that had overwhelmed him, hearing her say that. 

_I think I love you._

His mind had drifted immediately to the crushed feeling of standing alone in the conference room, of a drunken voice leaving possibly the saddest, most pathetic voicemail he’s ever left (with accompanying sadder, pathetic-er texts), of leaving the meditation room (though, that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do, honestly; the temptation was there, at the forefront of his mind, to just sit and listen to her talk and relish in the chance to be _something_ to her again, but he’d stood firm in his own mind and told himself he deserved _better_ than the fleeting chance to feel wanted), with the feel of her lips against his like a ghost, refusing to leave him alone, of awkward silences and _wanting_ to say something, but not knowing if he would ever be able to make her laugh again quite like he did in the mornings when they would wake up together and tease each other as he made coffee and she would run her fingers through his hair to draw a sleepy smile and kiss out of him.

But then she’d kissed him again and he’d begged for the reassurance that this is _real_ , that he’s not setting himself up for another heartbreak by diving in headfirst again, and she’d _given_ him that reassurance eagerly with a sweet smile and he had felt his heart swell just as soon as he’d crashed their lips back together.

He still can’t really believe that this is _real_ as her lips travel down his neck; soft and sweet and everything that makes his heart beat just a little bit faster, until they reach his collarbone and they linger and he can feel her smile against it as a contented sound pushes from the back of his throat with a small laugh and _are those tears in his eyes?_ He’s pretty sure that the contented sound was more of a _choked_ sound now as she pulls back and looks up at him with concern where a silent tear is falling down his cheek. _Maybe a few more than one tear, actually._ Her thumb carefully rests across his cheek, wiping away the tears with a curious glance as he lets out a huff of a laugh and feels a blush come to his cheeks.

“Okay, I know I’ve not been the best on morals recently…” She starts, her thumb still rubbing absentmindedly where she’d brushed the tears away. “But I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t start having sex with a man who’s crying.” 

That pushes a laugh from his throat, hand moving to catch on her arm (no _purpose_ to it, really, just a want to be touching her, to be close to her), fingers ghosting over skin that’s (unfortunately) still covered by a cardigan and a button up. 

“I’m just,” He pauses to take in her face as he lets a small, dumb smile creep onto his face; softer than he intends it to be, but he’s not really sure _what_ he intended it to be, anyways, as he blinks the wetness out of his eyes. “I’m just happy. Ridiculously happy, actually.” 

“Well, that makes two of us,” She replies with a dumb smile to match his, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his smile, which only makes it bigger as his hand moves up to tangle in the back of her hair, caressing her head as she presses another kiss to his jaw, peppering kisses anywhere she can before reconnecting their lips with a renewed passion and drive. It’s sloppy and it’s rushed and they’re pushing into each other, just trying to be _closer_ , trying to take it in and experience it through wine-addled brains. 

After seconds or minutes (he can’t really be sure how _accurate_ his perception of time is when her nails keep scraping over his abdomen like that), he starts to unbutton her sweater and shirt, pushing them off slowly without breaking the kiss, only splitting his attention long enough to toss them to the side and position his hands on either side of her torso, thumbs rubbing gently at lukewarm skin. 

She takes the distraction as an opportunity to wander to his neck again, sucking softly at his weak spots until he arches his back beneath her with an involuntary groan and a wanting whine of her name falling from his lips. 

“Do you have a condom?” She doesn’t bother to pull away from his neck long enough to speak, leaving the spot where her lips move tingling beneath them as he lets out a steady breath.

“Mhm, wallet,” He says and it comes out weaker than he intended, but neither of them acknowledge it as he forces himself to sit up with her, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing it to her for her to find the condom while he takes the opportunity to finally strip the cardigan and button-up from his shoulders, tossing them to join Zoey’s own on the floor. 

His lips find hers again soon after, chasing the taste of the wine that’s still faintly there on her tongue, but more importantly, chasing the feeling that’s hammering in his chest as her hands brace herself there, moving from his chest to rest where his shoulders meet his neck before pulling away far too soon for his liking.

“Mhm,” The sound is muffled as he tries to go in for another kiss and succeeds for approximately three seconds before she pulls away again with the hint of a giggle. “ _Pants._ ” 

“You make a very strong point,” He nods faux-solemnly, but the smile that cracks across his face betrays him (he doesn’t really think he could stop smiling right now if he tried, wine buzz blurring sensations and emotions together into a kind of indescribable bliss around just the two of them) before they both make haste to strip their pants, tossing them and his wallet into the pile of clothes next to the bed. 

She’s kissing him again before he even has time to process that this is _really happening again._ Her hand finds the back of his neck like that’s where it’s always been, tangling in short, blonde hair and he only pulls away long enough to put the condom on before he’s letting her push him back against the headboard as she straddles his lap.

Neither of them are particularly up for _teasing_ right now, the buzz drawing them closer and wanting _more,_ hands wandering anywhere they can touch as Zoey slides onto his dick, dropping her head into the crook of his neck with a synchronous groan that draws a small, breathy laugh out of both of them. She presses her lips softly to his neck as she moves her hips, slowly at first, starting to find a rhythm; it’s a _sloppy_ rhythm, but she can’t really bring herself to care when each movement draws a soft moan from his throat, combined with her lips pressing soft kisses all over his neck, moving with each kiss as they move together.

 _“Zoey,”_ Her name falls from his lips in a breathy whine as she rocks her hips and pulls out an old reliable technique; her teeth scraping across his Adam’s apple expand the whine into a full-out moan followed immediately by a breathy exhale that’s met with a giggle against his neck, lips moving up to find his own again as they keep moving in time for a few minutes. 

They’re content to let the silence hang over them, broken only by soft moans and laughs into each other’s mouths as they both start to get closer to the edge, movements becoming sloppier with each roll of her hips. Her lips wander to his cheek again and then to his jaw and then to his neck, sucking spots where she’s already made the skin red and irritated, sure a bruise will form before long. 

“ _I love you,”_ Her voice is soft against his neck, lost in the soft groans of him falling over the edge as she works him through it, lips pressed tenderly against warm skin. _“Leif, I love you.”_

Her voice cracks as she falls over the edge, too, head falling into the crook of his neck until she’s finished and pulls off of him with a kiss pressed to his lips. Despite the wine buzz still clouding the edges of his thoughts, his mind feels clearer than it’s felt since he’d brought out the bottle of chocolate wine, abandoned at the end of the bed now in search of a different high.

After he throws away the condom and they slip back into their underwear, Zoey presses another kiss to his lips, hand lingering on his bicep as she drags him onto the bed to lay down where she can curl up into his side, head resting on his chest with a soft kiss pressed just under his neck before she lets herself start to drift off. 

His eyes rest on the ceiling for a few minutes afterwards, thoughts still racing in somewhat-disbelief as he lets his hand rub idly on her arm. 

She’d said _I love you._ Quite a few times. That might just be the best thing he’s ever heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> c,,,,,, comments? 👉🏻👈🏻🥺


End file.
